Perdidos en el amor
by bebehuddy
Summary: Mi versión del capi Let them eat cake, 5x10...


Y bueno acá les dejo mi versión del capi 5x10 " Ley them eat cake"… gracias x la ayuda del nombre a CarmenV365.. esa temporada que fue tan Huddy xD…. Saludos a todos los que escriben y leen los fics Huddy…

* * *

Perdidos en el amor…

Tomó un respiro. Repasó mentalmente lo sucedido, paso a paso. No había duda, la había perdido para siempre. Durante todos estos años, sabía que Lisa Cuddy estaba ahí para él. Por azares del destino, eso él pensaba, lo suyo no se concretaba. Cuando él parecía que estaba dispuesto, ella estaba coqueteando con algún otro… pero aunque esos amores efímeros le dolían, House sabía que Lisa Cuddy le pertenecía. Todas esas bromas en el Hospital, criticando su falta de profesionalismo, su burla hacia su vestimenta…todo ello era solo un perfecto escondite, en donde no dejaba fluir sus sentimientos.

Lisa Cuddy le perdonaba todo…las putas, el abuso de pastillas, el maltrato a los pacientes…ella lo entendía a la perfección. … entonces, ¿que cambió? ¿Por qué ahora era tolerancia cero?

Todo parecía ser culpa del beso…ese beso que los desnudó y los dejó expuestos…él intentaba consolarla, la vio tan vulnerable, después de haber perdido a Joy en adopción…pero fue un cobarde al día siguiente…quiso seguir los consejos de Wilson, irla e invitarla, pero era una perdida de tiempo…

Ella dio el siguiente paso…se arrojó al mar sin paracaídas cuando fue y lo enfrentó en su propia oficina, invadiéndolo… provocándole, deseando que él viera lo que se estaba perdiendo…y él, en lugar de tomar lo que se le ofrecía, prefirió salirse con una de sus malas bromas… lo quiso remediar, consiguiendo el escritorio de juventud, buscando que con ello, ella pudiera olvidar lo malo, y recordar lo bueno… Y estuvo a punto de conseguirlo, pero no contaba que Cuddy lo vería con aquella puta con destellos de actriz, y que él no era alguien que perdería su dinero por nada, que le había pagado lo suficiente... para la mente de House, el sexo con putas era sexo sin ningún remordimiento…pero Cuddy no pudo más. Permitió que él la viera. Que observara el dolor en sus ojos. Como todo el amor, que en segundos estaba ahí, se transformara solo en decepción, en tristeza, en abandono…ella ahí se hizo el juramento, no más lágrimas por Gregory House…

Ya había llorado muchísimo por él. Había dejado pasar una, dos, muchas oportunidades…hombres buenos, hombres educados, ricos, eran casi perfectos, pero no eran House.

Pero al verlo a través de los ventanales de su oficina, ver como acariciaba a la puta en turno…Lisa Cuddy tomó una decisión: volvería a amar, y no sería a House. Y él lo supo, supo que la cagó con todas sus letras. Lo supo al verla, al ver como con determinación lo dejaba, todo en esa mirada…él lo supo en ese instante. Por eso, despachó a la mujer con la cual pensaba pasar horas desenfrenadas de sexo. Vaya, que no está en modo de tirarse a nadie ahora.

Estaba ahí, sentado, pensando que hacer… ¿llamarla? ¿Ir a buscarla? ¿Se habrá ido ya? House en el aspecto amoroso era un sujeto inseguro, inestable….indefenso.

Súbitamente tomó su bastón, su chaqueta, apagó la luz y salió de la oficina…al Salir de los elevadores, volteó solo para confirmar lo que él sabía, Lisa no estaba en su despacho. Siguió su marcha, llegó a su moto y sin dudarlo, arrancó. Pero él sabía a donde iba. Sin dudarlo, llegó al parque, aquel parque donde ella lo descubrió perdiendo sus horas de clínica…lugar que en otras ocasiones la había seguido, y que Lisa le gustaba por su tranquilidad, iba a pensar…

Y efectivamente, ahí la encontró…estaba sentada frente al lago, prácticamente sola en todo el parque… algo que era peligroso pero definitivamente eso a Lisa no le preocupó; House se acercó lentamente, pero Cuddy no tuvo ninguna dificultad en saber que él se aproximaba, por el típico sonido del bastón contra el asfalto.

-Déjame sola House, tu puta te espera

-Cuddy, tengo espacio entre mis putas para ti

-Lárgate House… deja de burlarte de mí, solo quiero un poco de paz

House la observó…se veía derrotada, cansada, eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto…tomó asiento a su lado, dejó pasar su brazo tras ella, pero sin tocarla…

-Perdona

-No sabes ni porque pides perdón…por lo tanto no vale

-Siempre tengo la culpa, lloras por mi culpa Cuddy, por eso pido perdón

-Como si te importara…-abría su bolsa para sacar un klennex y limpiarse las lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer de nuevo… House tomó el pequeño papel y con suavidad le quitó dichas lágrimas del rostro…

-Gracias – dijo tímida

-No tienes porque darlas Cuddles – se acercaba un poco más a Cuddy

-House…en verdad no tienes nada que hacer acá, no todo lo que pasa gira en torno a ti.

-¿No? - la respuesta de House hizo reír levemente a Cuddy… él amaba verla sonreír…

-Gracias por el escritorio por cierto. ¿Cómo hiciste para conseguirlo? ¿Chantajeaste a mi madre?

-Mmmm lo consideré…pero bueno, ser amable y adulador me valió para convencerla a que quería darte una sorpresa…la big Cuddy me amó Cuddy…

-Si tu lo dices House – meneaba la cabeza - y haces algo excepcional y al mismo tiempo me..

-¿Te hago llorar? – con suavidad le acariciaba la mano…. – Cuddy no es mi intención

-Pues no se te veía muy triste con tu amiguita… ¡te vi!

-Lo sé…yo también te vi…no era mi …en fin….Cuddy, tu y yo…tenemos esta historia, por favor, no permitas que una puta nos la mate… - ahora tomaba ambas manos entre las suyas, Cuddy lo miraba embobada… – Cuddy no siempre digo lo que quiero, ni hago lo que pienso, ni explico lo que siento…tú me desarmas… - el escenario era ideal, con la luz de la luna de reflejo…

-House, no es necesario que finjas o inventes cosas, yo... me confundí con ese beso, pero como te lo dije al día siguiente, fuiste un amigo que me apoyó al verme vulnerable…luego todo lo vivido en tu secuestro por ese loco en el hospital…provocó en mí precipitarme y pensar cosas que no son….- bajaba la mirada…

-Cuddy mírame…- ella lo obedecía... – no fue por apoyarte solamente, yo estuve ahí. No hay un solo día desde que te conocí que no piense en ti. Formas parte de mi vida, has estado en las mejores y también en las peores, pero eso nos ha hecho más unidos… ¿podemos probar desde aquí, ver como vamos?

-¿Quieres decir?... ¿quieres entonces una relación? – no hace mucho había hecho la misma pregunta al mismo sujeto…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué podemos perder?

-Creo que mucho House…nuestra amistad, nuestra relación torcida en el trabajo…

-Bueno bueno, pero podemos intentarlo – House le liberaba las manos, se levantaba y le indicaba hacer lo mismo… ya ambos frente al otro…

-¿House, estás seguro?

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes tanto miedo? – House la veía con algo de temor…

Lisa no le contestó nada. Pero lo que hizo fue mucho mejor. Se impulsó hacia él. Tomó el rostro de House con algo de desesperación y lo besó. Lo besó con ansia, tocando con su lengua rápidamente esos labios, los cuales le abrieron paso para empezar con la danza en sus bocas…ambos se acariciaban con ternura sus espaldas…cuando se separaron …

-¡Muero de hambre! me invitas a cenar? – Cuddy sonreía –

-Vamos por comida china y la llevamos a mi casa…

-Te morirás de risa cuando te cuente el susto que le metí a Kutner… - ambos iban abrazados rumbo al coche de Cuddy….


End file.
